Killer Ice Cream
by Ellie Arrow
Summary: Sarah, Benny, Ethan, and Rory go get some ice cream with an interesting turn of events.  BY:ELLIE ARROW


My Babysitter's A Vampire

By: Ellie Arrow

One shot

Sarah's POV

"I am so sick of fighting bad guys. Mostly vampires, but still," Benny whined. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"If you ate as much food as you fought bad guys, then you wouldn't be complaining," I sneered at him.

"Sarah, you are absolutely correct. And you know, we should celebrate fighting, and defeating, so many bad guys!" Benny said.

"And let me guess, you have something edible in mind?" Ethan asked. Benny nodded vigorously.

"Well, I have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow, as usual, so how about going out to ice cream tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sound's great! If there's ice cream anywhere, I am, like, so there!" Benny exclaimed, jumping of the couch in glee.

"Okay, it's a date," Ethan said, and when I raised my eyebrows, he realized his mistake. "But not like a date date, more like a social gathering with friends!" he said. I laughed at his dorkiness and got all my things together.

"You're leaving already? Jane just went to sleep!" Benny whined. Sometimes I wondered if all Benny ever did was whine.

"Ethan's parents will be home any second, and I need it to look like we didn't have a three person party," I said, throwing away the empty pizza box. Ethan stood up and brushed the chips crumbs off his shirt and helped me pick up the mess. Only Benny sat on the couch and laid out lazily.

"You know, we could totally have an actual party, and it would be awesome," Benny said. I walked to him and hit him somewhat gently on the arm.

"No way! Ethan's parents would kill me if I threw a party," I exclaimed, making both the boys' eyebrows shoot up. "You know what I mean!" I said exasperatedly. After a few more arguments and more cleaning, we heard a key in the lock, and the high pitched voice of Ethan's mom.

"How was your night, sweetie?" she asked. He answered and made up some stuff we didn't do.

"Well that's great," she said and Ethan's dad came and handed me a twenty.

"Thanks Mr. Morgan," I said. He winked at me and smiled. "Well I better be off," I said. The adults nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the ice cream store at the end of Green Street," Ethan squeezed in.

"At maybe like 4 o'clock?" Benny asked. We all nodded and said our goodbyes. Benny walked out with me. We were on the porch when Ethan came out really quick.

"Umm, you guys, I have to invite Rory to go with us," Ethan said sheepishly. Benny blew up like an atomic bomb.

"What?" he yelled.

"Dude! Shut up! My sister is sleeping upstairs!" Ethan yelled back. I did a face palm, and shut them both up.

"It's okay, I'll just invite one of my friends to entertain him while we hang out," I said. Both of them looked relieved.

"Okay, well I have to go, I'll see you later," Ethan said, scampering inside. I sighed after he left. I had such a huge crush on him. Benny tapped my shoulder.

"Sarah, he has a crush on you, just as much as you have a crush on him. You should totally date," he suggested.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked hopefully. He nodded slowly, and I was glad. I thought that he might not want to be around me now that I was a full on vampire, but my love for him only had grown.

"Yeah, he's totally in love with you," he said. I scoffed.

"That makes two of us."

"You should ask him out tomorrow," he said. I looked at him hard. He looked at me, but there was a taunting smile playing on his lips.

"You set the ice cream thing up, didn't you?" I asked. He nodded again, and I hit him playfully on the arm.

"I gotta run, see ya," he said, dashing off. I walked home, and thought about tomorrow and about Ethan the whole way.

Ethan's POV

Benny and I met early and walked to the ice-cream place together. I was thinking about Sarah, like always, and Benny was rattling on about some girl he had seen earlier.

"Dude, did you even hear what I said?" he asked. I shrugged and kept walking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about Sarah. I hate not knowing if she likes me as much as I like her," I said. He laughed and stood in front of me.

"Dude, she loves you more than you think. She wanted me to set up this whole thing so that she could ask you to be her boyfriend," Benny said. I smiled widely and he fell back in step with me. I dreamt of Sarah's smiling face last night in the dream I had. Benny went on about the girl he had seen.

We got to the ice cream store and only Rory had gotten there.

"You guys! Hey, you guys, over here!" Rory yelled across the shop. As we walked to him we got dirty looks, but only I seemed to notice.

"Hey, Rory!" Benny said unenthusiastically. Rory didn't notice and started jabbering about what he had done that week.

"So did you guys know that this one total babe smiled at me in geometry class? She even batted her eyes! But when I tried to get her number, it was weird, she just laughed at me and walked away!" he said. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you say that the quarterback sits behind you?" Benny asks. Rory nodded.

"You're right, she probably winked at me, but thought the quarterback was watching, so she pretended to laugh at me after class was over!" Rory said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's probably what happened," I said, before Benny said something to hurt Rory's feelings. We weren't friends with Rory, but we weren't gonna break the kid's heart. Rory smiled and went back to his ice cream.

"What kind is that?" Benny asked, trying to be casual, but I could tell he might snatch it up and gobble it down if Rory didn't guard it.

"Tiger's Blood, without the tiger," said Rory and I looked at him hard.

"Rory! What if someone asked you that and figured out that you're a vampire?" I asked hurriedly. Rory and Benny both laughed at me.

"Don't be such a worrywart. Hey, look, there's Sarah!" Benny said. I spun around in my chair a little too quickly and toppled over. Sarah and her friends both giggled and I stood up and brushed off the butt of my pants.

"Hi! I'm Kara," said Sarah's friend. I smiled at the resemblance of Sarah's name and Kara's.

"Hi, my name is Ellie. Ellie Arrow," the second friend said. I nodded at her, but she was looking behind me at Benny and was completely entranced. I shook their hands and I led them to our table.

"Kara, this is Benny and Rory. Rory was really excited to meet you," I said, and patted myself on the back in my mind.

"Yeah, he's really cute!" Kara gushed, and everyone at the table laughed thinking it was a joke, but her face was serious.

"You're kidding, right?" Sarah asked, in the middle of laughing. Benny had taken it a step further, and tears were leaking out of his almost closed eyes.

"Of course not!" Rory and Kara said together. Once they realized what had happened, Rory grabbed Kara's hand and led her to another table, and they stared lovingly at each other.

"Well that was..." I trailed off and everyone looked stunned.

"I'm Ellie Arrow," Ellie said, and Benny had little hearts in his eyes. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her with us. She sat down and giggled.

"Such a gentleman!" she flirted. He smiled and they started to chat.

"Hey do you guys want ice-cream?" Sarah asked, trying to steer us(me and Sarah) from awkwardly listening to their conversation. We all nodded and followed Sarah over to the counter.

"Welcome to The Happy Hungry Hippo, can I get you four anything?" the teenager asked. She probably went to White-chapel high, but I didn't recognize her.

"I would like a quadruple scoop, with one being a chocolate, one being strawberry, one being birthday cake, and one being rocky road," Benny said. Ellie was attached to his arm and smiled at him.

"No, I don't want anything, thank you," Ellie said. Benny looked at her for a second, but was too focused on ice-cream to care.

"Would you like a cone or a bowl?" the girl asked to Benny.

"A waffle cone, please," he said. She nodded and turned to me.

"I want moose tracks on a regular cone," I said. She hooded again and turned to Sarah.

"Surprise me," she said. Benny and I turned to look at her and she went to the cash register. She handed the girl ten bucks and got her ice cream and went back to the table.

Benny, his arm candy, and I got our ice creams and went to sit with her. We looked over at Rory and his new girlfriend, and they were showing each other their fangs when they thought nobody was looking.

"Wow, I didn't know that Sarah's hot friend was a vampire!" Benny said. Ellie looked at him and smiled, and fangs extended from her eye teeth. He smiled flirtily and I rolled my eyes. We took our seats next Sarah and Benny and I looked at her.

"What was that about up at the counter?" Benny asked. Sarah shrugged and took a big bite of her ice-cream. She immediately began coughing.

For some unknown reason, last year, Benny became certified in CPR and in the Hiemlich Maneuver, and so he positioned himself behind her and got to work. Even though he was trying, her face was turning purple, and she was closing her eyes.

She dropped to the ground, and grabbed at my pants. I knelt beside her, and she grabbed the front of my shirt. She pulled down hard and she crushed her cold and blue lips against mine. She lifted my head back up, and she went limp as a single tear slipped down my cheek and dropped on her naked shoulder. I knew she was dead, but somehow, it felt numb.

"She's dead, Ethan. We have to go before the cops arrive and ask us questions about her questionable origins," Benny said, tugging at my sleeve.

"I won't leave her," I said.

But then I saw her eyes flutter. I saw her face start to look normal and grow back to it's usually tan self. Her eyes opened and she looked at me.

"Ethan, I don't think that I'm a vampire anymore," she said. I thought she was crazy. You can't go from a full blown vampire to a human in less than ten minutes. But I reached down to her wrist, and I felt a pulse. Benny grabbed the other wrist and felt, too. I felt more tears escape from my eyes and fall down my cheeks.

"Hey Ethan?" Sarah asked. I thought she might need something after her ordeal and all, but I about curled up in a fetal position when I heard what she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sarah," I said, and reached down to hold her hand.


End file.
